The present invention relates to a synthetic resin hose containing electrically conductive wire adapted for an antistatic hose, an electric cleaner hose, a reservoir water pump hose, and so on, and a method for producing the same.
A conventional synthetic resin hose of this type containing electrically conductive wire is generally configured so that resin-coated rigid steel wire for retaining the shape of the hose and resin-coated electrically conductive wire for current conduction are helically wound an the hose along the circumference of the hose, and a hose wall is fitted and stuck onto the outer circumferential surfaces thereof. On the other hand, there is generally known a synthetic resin hose which is configured so that a wall of the hose is formed of two layers that is, inner-and outer-layers, and either one of or both of rigid steel wire and coated electrically conductive wire are helically put between the two layers.
As described above, each of the conventional general synthetic resin hoses with electrically conductive wires is configured so that rigid steel wire and electrically conductive wire are helically disposed over the whole length of the hose to thereby utilize the strength of the rigid steel wire to retain the shape of the hose body.
Accordingly, this kind of conventional synthetic resin hose with electrically conductive wire has a problem that the weight of the synthetic resin hose as a whole is heavy, and large fatigue is caused when the hose is pulled in use, because rigid steel wire for retaining the shape of the hose and electrically conductive wire are helically disposed over the whole length of the hose.